Ichabeezer Moves Out
Ichabeezer Moves Out is the second half of the first episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Ichabeezer is sweet-talking Rooney, telling him that he's the only one he wants to spend time with on his birthday. A carrot man comes up to Ichabeezer and bids him good morning, but Ichabeezer tells him, "Can't you see I'm not a nice person?" which causes the carrot man to sadly pass him by. Ichabeezer then gives Rooney his leash as they enter Pa Grape's store, before being met with a surprise party being held by Bob, Larry, Petunia, Madame Blueberry, Bacon Bill, and Pa as they wish him a happy birthday. This causes Ichabeezer to run away in fright but Rooney runs in the opposite direction and because of the leash, they end up running into each other. Bob then comes up to Ichabeezer who asks him what they're trying to do to him, Bob answering that they're surprising him. Ichabeezer grumpily says that they succeeded in almost giving him a heart attack, before Petunia tells him "Sorry about your heart", as she holds up a plate with a cake on it, asking him how he would like his favorite cake. Ichabeezer thinks that it's chocolate, but when Bob tries telling him what the cake is, Ichabeezer says that he dislikes chocolate cake, then asks, "Bet you didn't know that, did you?" Petunia says that they did and is about to say that it's black licorice marmalade prune cake, but Ichabeezer cuts her off before she can even finish, not even even listening to what Petunia was saying what the cake was. Petunia tries to protest, but Ichabeezer angrily takes the cake from her and throws it out the store as it lands outside the House, without giving her a chance to explain that it is his favorite cake. After the cake has been thrown away, Ichabeezer angrily says that no one ever gets him what he likes before he uses a fork to start popping all the balloons, at the same time saying that he while he likes ragtime, they play him swing, and while he likes walnuts, they give him coconuts, and that while he likes the theater, they give him movie tickets. Bob stops Ichabeezer before he can pop another balloon and tells him to listen for a moment and for him to realize, but Ichabeezer cuts him off once again, saying that the last thing he wants for his birthday is another one of his lectures before popping the balloon after that. After that, Ichabeezer says that he came to buy dog biscuits, before Bacon Bill leaps in front of him and starts to give him birthday tickles, but Ichabeezer grabs Bacon Bill, bends him into a boomerang shape, then throws him out the store. Because of this, Ichabeezer says that right now, he is packing everything he owns and moving out of the House once and for all, which everyone is surprised to hear. Ichabeezer goes to leave, just as Bacon Bill flies back into the store again, before Ichabeezer says, "Goodbye forever!" then leaves the store, while everyone is speechless. At Ichabeezer's mansion, Ichabeezer is calling a moving company, saying that he's moving today and that he wants them here pronto. The doorbell then rings after that, to which Ichabeezer says, "Now that's what I call pronto". Ichabeezer opens the door to find Jimmy, Jerry, Larry, and Bacon Bill at the door acting as moving company workers. Ichabeezer tells them that he's not letting them touch his stuff, at the same time that Larry, Bacon Bill, Jimmy, and Jerry rapidly go back and forth in the mansion and take out all of Ichabeezer's things. When Ichabeezer looks inside the mansion again, he is surprised to see that the entire place is now empty, while Ichabeezer says that he has to admit that it's not bad and that they didn't even break anything. Larry and Bacon Bill start to carry the grandfather clock down the stairs, but Bacon Bill ends up tripping as he and the grandfather clock fall down the stairs as the clock crashes to the ground, causing Ichabeezer to snarl angrily that the clock was priceless. Jimmy tries assuring Ichabeezer that it's not Bacon Bill's fault, though someone covered it in bacon grease, to which Bacon Bill points at Larry, trying to pass the blame off on him. Larry then tells Ichabeezer that they'll fix it because they brought tape and stuff, which Ichabeezer consents to, telling them not to let it happen again. Larry and Bacon Bill pick up the grandfather clock again, but while they are carrying the clock, the clock ends up getting knocked out of the mansion by Jerry who is pushing the grand piano, sending the clock flying right out the door until it lands in the middle of the street and breaks. A car suddenly runs over the clock, followed afterwards by two trains and more cars, until a grand piano lands on top of the clock, followed afterwards by an even bigger grand piano, which then bursts into flames. Ichabeezer is shocked about what happened, which causes him to bang his head on his piano in frustration and starts crying that he just wants to move away. Back at Pa Grape's store, Bob and Petunia are depressed, while Petunia calls Ichabeezer a 'cake-ruiner', while Bob adds that they even made his favorite cake and he tossed it out the window then asks, why even try to make him happy? Petunia says that maybe Ichabeezer will finally be happy when he moves away, to which she and Bob repeatedly say "Yeah" about, until Petunia says "No", though Bob still continues saying "Yeah", but becomes surprised at what Petunia said. Petunia tells Bob that they just can't give up on Ichabeezer, before Bob asks how they can help him see the good right in front of him. Pa then suggests that they could put on a play, which Petunia thinks is a great idea because Ichabeezer loves theater, before Bob says, "Like a William Shakespear play?" Petunia then suggests that Bob play the role of Ichabeezer, which Bob is surprised about, saying that he's nothing like Ichabeezer, but Petunia tells him to get into character, before telling him, "Imagine you have a lawn that is as precious as your sock collection, and kids are stomping all over it!" Because of this, Bob then yells, "Get off my lawn!" before he and Petunia start laughing afterwards, before Petunia tells him that it's perfect and that she'll write the script. Back at Ichabeezer's mansion, Bacon Bill is directing a moving van towards the mansion, but the back of the van ends up crashing through the front of the mansion, before Jimmy comes up to Ichabeezer and asks him if he parked too close, which causes Ichabeezer to angrily say, "Thanks for installing the garage door", before Jimmy tells him, "No extra charge!" Bacon BIll then comes tumbling out from the back of the moving van with the suit of armor bust stuck on his head before crashing in front of Ichabeezer, just as Ichabeezer's phone starts ringing. Bacon Bill then takes the phone and says, "This is Bacon Bill on Ichabeezer's cool expensive phone!" On the other end, Pa is revealed to be the one calling, before Bacon Bill tells Ichabeezer that it's for him, before Ichabeezer says, "Get off my phone!" and takes his phone back from Bacon Bill. Pa then tells Ichabeezer that they're having a big sale on golf pants, which Ichabeezer is excited to hear, saying that he'll be right over. Ichabeezer and Rooney start to leave, but not with Ichabeezer telling Jimmy not to break anything else, while he goes to get cheap golf pants. Ichabeezer then arrives at Pa Grape's store then asks Pa where the golf pants are, though Pa tells him to sit down for a minute, which Ichabeezer does. Ichabeezer then admits that he's going to miss the place, but not Pa or the people or the place, which causes him to say that he won't miss anything. Pa then tells Ichabeezer that maybe he'll miss the theater, which Ichabeezer is confused about, before Pa then says, "Behold!" just as the lights go dim and Mr. Lunt starts playing the piano, signifying the start of the play. Petunia then appears while saying, "Welcome to our presentation of 'Thank God for Ichabeezer'", before Bob also comes in while pretending to be Ichabeezer and starts talking about how he needs more gold bars. Ichabeezer is surprised when he sees this, asking if that's supposed to be him, before Petunia says that some say that Ichabeezer is just a grump. Because of this, Bob then says, "I'm Ichabeezer! Check out all this gold!", before Pa then comes by pretending to be a little kid, which causes Bob pretending to be Ichabeezer to say, "Get off my lawn, you kids!" Rooney barks in excitement, before Petunia continues that Ichabeezer actually has much to be thankful for, but Ichabeezer stops the play, before telling Bob and Petunia "Nice try". Petunia tries telling Ichabeezer to come back or he'll miss the "choreographed dance number", but Ichabeezer responds with "even better" before he and Rooney leave the store after that. Back at Ichabeezer's mansion, Bacon Bill is pretending to be driving while using a plate as a steering wheel, just as Ichabeezer comes back, before Bacon Bill greets him. In response, Ichabeezer brings out a pirate cannon from the closet, before Bacon Bill wonders how he missed the pirate cannon. Ichabeezer then tells Bacon Bill that he might want to get off the moving truck, before Bacon Bill asks if they're playing pirates, but Ichabeezer says that they're playing "Blast the moving truck out of my house", before the pirate cannon blasts the moving truck out of the mansion, sending it flying above Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry, while Jerry says, "Unsafe working conditions". The moving truck starts rolling away as Larry, Jimmy, Jerry, and Bacon Bill start chasing after it. The moving truck rolls around town as the foursome chase after it around some buildings, but after the third time, the moving truck is nowhere to be found, before the moving truck then starts chasing after Larry, Jimmy, Jerry, and Bacon Bill. Ichabeezer then approaches his segway while telling Rooney that there comes a time when a man must let it all go, a time when a man must get off his own lawn and go to the woods to live by himself. Ichabeezer and Rooney then drive off on the segway after that, at the same time that Larry, Jimmy, Jerry, and Bacon Bill still chase after the moving truck. In the woods, Ichabeezer and Rooney are sitting around the campfire while Ichabeezer is roasting a marshmallow over the fire, while Ichabeezer is satisfied with the sound of complete silence. Ichabeezer then adds that they say that silence is golden and he loves anything golden. Rooney then smells something as he starts following the scent into the bushes, before pulling out the cake that Ichabeezer threw away earlier. Ichabeezer recognizes the cake as the 'chocolate' cake that he hurled across town, but when he smells it, he realizes that the cake isn't chocolate, but rather black licorice marmalade prune cake, which he then eats in one bite. After eating the cake, Ichabeezer laments that all his life, no one ever took the time to find out his favorite cake and that they just gave him chocolate. Happy that Ichabeezer has come to his senses, Rooney brings out Ichabeezer's backpack, at the same time that Ichabeezer realizes that the others really do care about him, deciding that they have to go back and make things right. Ichabeezer and Rooney then get on the segway and drive off after that, at the same time that the moving truck suddenly swerves in and ends up falling into the lake when Larry and Jimmy were chasing it, while Jimmy muses that the water stopped it, while Larry says, "Thanks, pond!" At Pa Grape's store, Larry and Jimmy enters the store while Jimmy says that he lost his moving truck, while Bob says that his first play was a flop, before Bacon Bill randomly adds, "Cows have four stomachs". However, Ichabeezer then comes back and tells everyone that he now realizes that they actually do care about him, and the House is where he belongs, which everyone is happy to hear. Ichabeezer then asks Bob and Petunia about the choreographed musical number, which the two then agree to, as Mr. Lunt starts playing the piano again. Because of this, Bob and Petunia both start singing about looking for the good things in life instead of the things that make you grumpy or sad. After the song ends, everyone starts cheering, while Rooney gives Ichabeezer a lick on the face. Ichabeezer then tells Jimmy that he's hiring him to move his stuff back into his mansion, which causes Jimmy to uneasily ask Ichabeezer if he has any scuba gear, while the moving truck sinks right into the lake. Characters *Bob *Larry *Bacon Bill *Ichabeezer *Petunia Rhubarb *Pa Grape *Rooney *Jimmy Gourd Fun Facts Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ichabeezer